Curvas Letales
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【 Alastor x Mimzy 】Sus gustos no tenían nada de peculiar. Como todos los demonios aquí, él tenía su propio sentido de la belleza, más si se hablaba de la femenina. Él mismo era bastante delgado y alto, ¿por qué habría de buscar eso mismo en una mujer? No, de hecho, Alastor estaba muy fascinado con Mimzy, sobre todo con ese cuerpo femenino que le incitaba a ser un animal celoso.


_[Drabble]_

**Curvas Letales**

—Alastor & Mimzy—

_Sus gustos no tenían nada de peculiar. Como todos los demonios aquí, él tenía su propio sentido de la belleza, más si se hablaba de la femenina. Él mismo era bastante delgado y alto, ¿por qué habría de buscar eso mismo en una mujer? No, de hecho, Alastor estaba muy fascinado con Mimzy, sobre todo con ese cuerpo femenino que le incitaba a ser un animal celoso._

**D**isclaimer:

Hazbin Hotel © Vivienne "Vivziepop" Medrano.

_Curvas Letales_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje fuerte. | Un poco de OOC. | Semi-UA (universo alterno), ubicado en un tiempo antes de Hazbin Hotel.

**N**otas:

La verdad es que me gustan estos dos, ¿ya se notó, cierto? Bueno, cuando vi a Mimzy, pensé en lo bien que se veía con Alastor, ella con una figura que… hay que decirlo, es bastante linda y él extremadamente esbelto. Aun si Alastor es asexual, dudo que no puedan ser shippeados ya que… quizás, se muestre que al menos son amigos, cosa que me agradaría bastante.

Ojalá les guste este escrito. Yo amé hacerlo.

* * *

•

* * *

Sus gustos no tenían nada de peculiar, como todos los demonios aquí, él tenía su propio sentido de la belleza, más si se hablaba de la femenina. Bastantes de sus compañeros gustaban de mujeres esbeltas, voluptuosas o muy delgadas, altas y sexualmente activas. Él por otro lado… gustaba de algo un poco distinto.

Como un demonio, él representaba al caos, la destrucción, la maldad, el horror, la corrupción, y la perversión entre muchas otras cosas más relacionadas al mal. No tenía sentido que quisiera estar rodeado de todo aquello todo el tiempo, pues en parte, abusar de eso podía hacerle un adicto sin la más mínima pizca de control. Aunque tampoco es como si tuviese mucho de eso en la actualidad.

De acuerdo, incluso desde su vida humana; un tópico prohibido para él, Alastor era un fanático de causar desorden, muertes y miseria a su alrededor, pero… sólo a veces, un gran demonio como él solía degustar de otro tipo de delicias. De un caramelo más suave y dulce que pudiese sostener entre sus labios y saberse dichoso de tenerlo sólo para él.

—¿Se puede saber qué tanto estás mirado? —le preguntó Mimzy poniendo sus manos sobre su gran cadera.

Todos le temían, y si no lo conocían aun, Alastor se aseguraba de que no tardasen mucho en hacerlo. Mostrar su poder ante los estúpidos condenados, elevaba su ego o lo por lo menos lo pulía al igual que lo divertía a él personalmente. Y debido a eso todos le hablaban, ya fuese con miedo o desprecio.

Pero ella no. Ella sólo lo llamaba… y ya.

—¿Qué miras? —insistió alzando una ceja.

Sin decirle nada, él sonrió fijando sus ojos sobre su gran pecho, pasando por sus rellenos y suaves brazos, delineando con lentitud de arriba abajo esa exquisita figura femenina que le tentaba a morderla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Incluso aprovechó el espejo atrás de ella para verle el trasero.

Aunque para muchos el término fuese "gorda", a la hora de describir su físico, si alguien la hacía sentir mal diciéndole algo como eso u otra ofensa que la dañase mínimamente… bueno, la verdad es que no había un segundo infierno y a Alastor no podía importarle menos qué pasaba con las almas que destruía con su impresionante poder. Nadie iba a ofender a esa obra de arte, menos en su presencia.

Esas perfectas piernas y esa tierna cara que se sonrojaba notablemente cuando él se le acercaba eran un tesoro que Alastor guardaría celosamente en una caja si pudiese, pero evidentemente todavía no era tan torcido como quisiera serlo. No con ella todavía, al menos.

—Pervertido —bisbiseó Mimzy dándose la vuelta para seleccionar un vestido entre su guardarropa. Y aunque a él le gustaba verla en ropa interior, y disfrutaba mucho más verla sin ella también, no le impidió de ningún modo seguir con su ritual de embellecimiento.

De pronto, sólo abrió la boca para decir una cosa:

—Ese —espetó roncamente cuando ella sacó uno de los vestidos largos, negros y se lo puso por encima para mirar en el espejo si le favorecía esta noche.

—¿Este? —le preguntó burlona, mirándolo por el reflejo—. La última vez me dijiste que si me veías con esto puesto, quemarías esta _porquería_.

Y por eso la apreciaba, porque aun metida en este hueco de mierda, tenía algo de esa cosa que a él gustaba mucho de romper llamado _inocencia_.

—Oh, querida. Por supuesto que eso haré —ensanchó su sonrisa—, pero también amo vértelo puesto.

—De acuerdo —lo miró desconfiada antes de comenzar a ponérselo. Durante todo ese duro proceso, Alastor se esforzó por mantenerse quieto en su silla—. ¿Me ayudas? —se apartó el cabello de la espalda para que él amarrase las cuerdas que ajustarían el vestido como otro corset.

Alastor se rio. ¿En serio no temía que de pronto él se volviese loco de lujuria y la atacase como un animal?

—Ven aquí.

Cualquier otro había cedido a sus más bajos impulsos al ver esa confianza que Mimzy mostraba al dirigir sus pasos hacia el lobo hambriento, pero él no era _cualquier otro_, así que sólo hizo lo que se le pidió. Se levantó de su silla y amarró las cuerdas de un extremo a otro mientras miraba con atención aquel pequeño y oscuro lunar que moría por besar.

—Estás lista, preciosa —le dijo atrayendo él mismo el rubio cabello hacia su sitio de origen, por supuesto, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de delinear sus hermosas curvas con las manos hasta posarlas sobre su cintura—. Ve y haz lo que sabes.

—No es necesario que lo digas —se sonrojó a pesar de que quería mantenerse seria.

Entonces él la dejó ir.

Alastor inhaló un poco del perfume que aún permanecía en el aire y también salió del camerino de la estrella. Tomó asiento en su mesa preferida y la esperó hasta que ella salió a escena para encantar a un montón de liendres horrible con su suave y hermosa voz.

Y había que decirlo, no sólo su voz era perfecta. Toda ella lo era. Desde su suave y rubio cabello, el cual Mimzy quería cortar y él tendría que aceptarlo si lo hiciese, hasta cada centímetro de su blanca piel. Aun si no era alta o delgada con los senos rellenos de silicona, todo lo que la conformaba a ella, tanto física como mentalmente, era con lo que había sido bendecida en vida y eso lo cautivaba.

Él mismo era bastante delgado y alto, ¿por qué habría de buscar eso mismo en una mujer? No, de hecho, Alastor estaba muy fascinado con Mimzy, sobre todo con ese cuerpo femenino que le incitaba a ser un animal celoso.

**—FIN—**

* * *

... . ... . ...

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Saludos y hasta el próximo fic._

* * *

**R**eviews?

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más.


End file.
